This invention relates to power lift chairs in which a seat is selectively raised by a power-actuated ram to assist the occupant in leaving the chair. In the past, such power lift chairs have had a stationary base. It is an object of this invention to provide such a lift chair with accessories, such as a wheeled base or rocker base, to increase the utility of the chair, without adversely affecting the use of the lift feature of the chair.